Knight's Wind
by The Battle Amphibian
Summary: It's basically a story after the ending of Sonic and The Black Knight


As Caliburn reveals that he who pulls himself out of the stone is worthy of the royalty, the Knights eyes widen as they look apon the blue hedgehog. They all kneel down, placing a hand on there knee closing their eyes to pay respect. "Hey, cut that out! I'm no King!" Sonic exclaims with the Knights silently giving respect "I gotta go back to my own home, I can't be here forever!" He told them all with Merlina looking up, getting up from the ground. "I apologize Sonic..I should've explain sooner but you cannot go home." She explained with Sonic throwing his eyes up to her "What do you mean!?" He asked in the panic, he couldn't return home? He couldn't stop Eggman from taking over the world?! "After you defeated that fake Illusion of King Arthur, this world needed another to take his place. Like Caliburn spoken, he who ever weilds his blade is the True King of Camelot!" She told the new king, with him being in disbelief and panic in him started to rise. Sonic's appearance changed to a little more panic, when Sonic is in panic he goes for a run but just dashing out the door. "Your majesty!" Gwain exclaim, Lancelot gripped his blade, Arondight with Caliburn in his other hand. "W-what are you doing?!" The sword ask in confusion while he took off with both swords in hand

Sonic was already outside of the Castle walls from his amazing speeds and was already in the town market as just a blue blur to the townfolk. Sir Lancelot was not too far behind, his speed was also impressive but that's because of his jets incorporated boots. Both the knight and the King took caution from the bustling markets, making sure the innocent weren't harmed. Sonic ran through the large opening door frame used for entry to get into the castle town. With dirt kicking up from his speed, he had made a large dirt cloud behind him making Lancelot blind. The Knight dropped the sword when he fell to his knees, the dirt getting into his eyes making him rub to get it out. "Your majesty, please wait!" Lancelot yelled, both his and Caliburn's vision was in a haze from the dust. After the dust settled in the air, Lancelot opened his eyes to see that Sonic was long gone from the scene. "Sir Sonic seems to ran away from his responsibilities." Caliburn told the black hedgehog who had started to adjust his visor. "We should get assistance from The Lady Of The Lake for his location." Lancelot listen to the talking sword but decided another plan, so he picked up Caliburn placing him on his back. "Her assistance isn't necessary." He told holding his sacred blade and fixing his posture. "What do you mean?" The blade ask, Lancelot having a small smirk before being full of himself. "I'm the ultimate Knight! I don't require assistance from her mistress!" With that said the jets started to turn on in his boots, Lancelot took a running start before the flames exhaust out of the ports in the boots.

Sonic look over at the grassy feilds of Titanic Plain, the flowing life filled grass gave Sonic composure to the situation he was in. He sat down, his legs dangling off the shallow cliff while his mind was filled with a million thoughts. Could he get home? He's a King? Will he ever see his friends again? It kept repeating in his mind, making him more nervous since he did remember the date that he was going on with Amy. A noise interupted his thoughts, the sound of small jets were getting louder behind him. 'That's gotta be Lancelot's shoes. I knew these loyal knights to follow after me! I gotta hide but where?!' Sonic looked down, gripping the edge falling down holding onto the cliff's ledge. The noise got louder and louder, closer and closer to the edge making Lancelot stop to look in both directions. Then, the Knight dashed away towards the left slowly getting quitter and quitter before just silence. Sonic climb up the edge, staying on solid ground before he eventually drop down the cliff "Nice try, Lancelot! I'm not that easy to find." Sonic gloated in his successful hidden tactic, then five knights of the underworld with swords and shields summoned in front of Sonic. Their blades, they're not the strongest but they are sharpen to a t any lethal blow could end Sonic life in an instant. "Well now, this is pretty unfair!" Sonic sarcastically told the underworld Knights, taking notice of them cocking their sword holding hand back. "My agenda has me scheduled for not being in this situation, if you guys don't mind-" Sonic leaned backwards, falling down the hill coincidentally turning into a ball for better momentum. "-see ya!" The Knights groan in harmony, just losing that reward for not killing the blue hedgehog. They all disappear in a cloud of dark magic, leaving nothing behind but the simple defeat that they got. Sonic jumped into the air, flipping out of the ball formation before landing back on the ground with a stellar leap! "One point for me! Zero for the Underworld Army!" Sonic celerbated his simple escape from rookies of the Underworld, not even noticing the jet engine noise closing it. "Your highness!" Lancelot called out from a distance, making Sonic give a annoying sigh. "I told you once before, I'm no Highness! No majesty! No king! I'm Sonic! S O N I C!" He practically screamed to the black hedgehog, Lancelot stopped when he was closed enough bowing down to him. Sonic gave a annoying sigh once more, knowing it was pointless to say anymore like it was a repeating jokes. "What do you want?" He asked Lancelot, who was still kneeing to him on the ground. "I came in search for you in your time in need, highness." He relayed, Sonic crossed his arms in disbelief before hearing Caliburn clearing his throat. "We came here to get you for your responibiltes! You are a King now." Calburn spoke while Lancelot removed him from his back, holding it out for the King. "I just had news of me saying in this world forever, yes, i can totally rule in panic while info about my way home being zero!" Sonic tone turn into a frustrated tone, giving a un easy glare to the blaze. Then suddenly, both Sonic and Lancelot felt small tremors underneath their feets making them confused.

Sonic and Lancelot ran over to the left, seeing four giant carts for imprisonment being pulled slowly to somewhere! What pull these carts were large green Giants that had cuffs on their hands and ankles, it was to keep them in line and stop escapes. These carts will filled to the brim with people, from the castle town, the mines, and even from the mountains as well. The Underworld is taking people to make them into more knights! "What are the giants doing with the carts? Where are they going?" Sonic asked with Lancelot immediately giving a quick answer. "Those carts have people a board, so that rumor was true." Sonic looked at him, a eyebrow perched on the blue hedgehog's forehead curious on what he meant. "Sir Gwain and I talked about the Underworld taking townfolks from all around to use for their army. My highness, people are in cages of the Underworld." Lancelot told, Sonic felt a burning feeling in his heart, courage filled in Sonic's heart and a smirk formed. Sonic gripped Cliburn's handle with his armored hand, slowly getting a running position looking at Lancelot. "Lancelot, take the carts on the rights, I'll take left!" Sonic said joyfully, the knight nodded to his order before taking off towards the left row of carts. The blue hedgehog spin Caliburn twice, cracking his neck and shoulders "You ready?" He asked, Caliburn open his eyes "Yes, I am. King of The Wind." Sonic shrugged, actually really liking that title he now has. "Then let's do this!" He took off, holding on to his other companion so he doesn't lose him before the big rescue.

Lancelot jumped aboard the slow moving cart, moving up a ramp to find the first cage holding a few town folks of the land. He got closer to examine the lock, it hanged above with a chain go through it with that lock holding it in place. "W-what are you going to do, Sir Lancelot?!" One ask with the knight back up still examining the lock that held them from freedom. Arondight's blade started to go a magenta color before engulfing the blade in the color, the knight cock his sword back. With one strike a small sharp spear pierced through the lock like it was paper, then it dropped to the ground in two broken pieces. The iron bars suddenly descended through the small crack that was keeping the people caged. They all stumbled out, Lancelot pointed back at the the top of the mountain "All of you, go there, we'll be there soon." They nodded before getting out of the way. Sonic has already freed people from three cages so far, he was ascending up the walls to get more prisoners out of harms away. He landed on the highest floor of this wooden horror, already cutting through the lock of the cage with his speed. Then, there was one more lock on this one, only one person struggled to break his bines that kept his body from leaving the metal box. It had three locks instead of one, they were all on the cage and not connecting to something else, it was this version of a advance prision. Who was inside was a albino hedgehog who had the power to use telekinesis which allows moving objects with his mental ability. "Hey, are you ok?" Sonic ask, with the chains rattling so the hedgehog can see who it was. "W-who are you?" The albino ask, with his hair starting to float trying to move anything in the room. The room was dead empty, the only thing was the light beaming in through the bars that was being block by the king. "My name is Sonic, I'm going to get you out!" He told, readying his blade to take out all the lock within one slice! Then he sliced at the door, all three locks were sliced in half and fell down to the floor allowing the door to slide back into the crack. Sonic took care of the locks that held down the other then handed his hand out for him to use for support. "What's your name?" He asked as the albino grabbed his hand, revealing his appearance to Sonic since the light was on his face. "My name is Sir Galahad, The Silver Knight." Sonic eyes widen in surprise, even Silver was here in this world? "My name is Sonic, K-" Sonic was then suddenly interrupted by Caliburn "-ing of the Wind. King of the Wind. I, am Caliburn the one who is wielded by the King of Camelot." Caliburn spoke out, Galahad eyes widen bowing to his majesty in almost milliseconds with respect for him. Sonic sigh "Not the time for that, Galahad! There are still people trapped on the other ship, Sir Lancelot should be done with the other two. Come on!" Sonic got Galahad out from his cage and moved to the next ship by the large chain on the front.

Sir Lancelot destroyed the final lock holding the town folks, allowing them to all escape unharm from the grasp of the underworld. He jumped from to level and level before getting off the carts entirely, now was moving on to the cart that Sonic and Galahad just saved. "Sir Lancelotttt!" Sonic screamed from above, Sir Galahad had use his telekinetics to float both himself and Sonic down in safely. Galahad gently place Sonic on the ground before his own safety, since Lancelot didn't know who this knight was he ready his blade for the King safety. "Whoa easy Lance, Galahad is neutral ground!" Sonic told almost immediately, he didn't want anyone who was innocent to get harmed by Lancelot. He then looked at Caliburn for guidance, the only thing he got was a glare of responsibility that's what hit our hero. Sonic sigh before standing in front of Galahad, pointing the tip of his blade at his Knight "..As your King, I order you to stay down. Sir Galahad is no foe! He's a friend." Sonic repeated what he said in his head before both of them lowering their sharp sacred weapons. "Excuse my rudeness, your highness, I was just taking procession on the new stranger." Lancelot told him in his rough voice, in no way he meant to disregard the King high forward commands. "Don't worry about it! I need you to go on ahead and take prisoners back to Camelot to help them if they're hurt." Lancelot nodded, heading back towards the cliff they were on, Sonic and Galahad were behind but taking it easy from what happened. "So, why did the Underworld army capture you? These guys are easy to take out, even with a broom!" Sonic ask, Galahad looked down with a small frown on his face. "You fool! That highly rude to say, even for a King!" Caliburn told the new King, Galahad shook his head before explaining his story. "The Underworld knights were attacking my home, Molten Mines, and citizens were being harmed. I'm no Knight but nobody was there to help so I took a short sword and try my hardest to fight them off, even with my powers! Their manpower was too great for my ability, so they captured me so they can make me into a monster to fight you, your Highness." Galahad sighed in defeated, feeling ashamed to be captured by the Underworld's weakest knights. Sonic stood in front of him, inside Sonic mind made Galahad a hero to him and with powers like that could be used for good. "Your highness?" Galahad looked confused on why he was suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Galahad, I see some great things in the future for you. All you wanted to do is to protect the weak who were hurt, your capture shown that, you show something like no normal knights do! Galahad, i want you to be part of The Knights of The Roundtable!" Galahad didn't believe he heard, the King personally knighting him and becoming a Knight of the Round table!? He took one knee, bending his head down for the King to do what he needed to do. Sonic pointed his sword to the sky before slowly placing it on each shoulder. "I now deem you, Sir Galahad! The New Knight of the Roundtable!"

Imma be honest, i forgot how fucking long this chapter was like holy shit-


End file.
